Not again!
by familyisimportant
Summary: The title refers to Stapleton who caluses some trouble again. A bit of AU. I hope the story is better.


**Yet another one-shot. This one is based on a pretty intense part of 'The further adventures of Sherlock Holmes: The Giant Rat of Sumatra'. Basically an AU of when Holmes comes to save Watson and Baskerville threatening him with his gun. What if he carried out the threat?**

* * *

"Fly, Holmes! Run!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. ''He means to kill us both!''

In a rage, Baskerville pointed his weapon at my breast. I closed my eyes, mumbling a snatch of prayer. There was a bang and the pain was sudden, and immense. A gasp of pain escaped my lips. My body contorted against the beech tree I had been shackled to. I could barely breathe. I heard a pained yelp from behind me. It was Holmes, I knew it. Even as I began to grow weaker, I hoped he would turn and run.

As was his way, he did the complete and total opposite of what I hoped, and expected him to do. Instead of flying, Holmes gave a, what I could only call a howl, of rage and attacked Rodger Baskerville. As my vision began to grow dim, I saw Holmes wallop Baskerville. The savage, Wangi, inched up behind him. I tried to recover the strength to warn him. I was so weak I could only manage a pained murmur. "Holmes," it was enough. He turned to look at me, and saw Wangi. The last thing I saw was Holmes shoving him ferociously aside. Then, all was black.

I could not open my eyes, but I could hear. It sounded like a struggle. Suddenly, there were two gun-shots in quick session. All of a sudden, Holmes's voice flowed over to me. "Oh, dear God. No, Watson! Watson, open your eyes! Wake up, please, wake up! Come on, Watson, WAKE UP! Stay with me!" he sounded alarmed. I could not tell where he was. He sounded nearby but also far off. The binds loosened, and I began to fall forward. "Watson!" I felt Holmes clutch me. Suddenly, a cool, plastic rim was on my lips. Cold water flowed down my through.

I choked and gasped but somehow managed to drink the water. I had revived enough to open my eyes. Holmes didn't notice, he was pressing his handkerchief against the wound on my chest. I tried to speak to him, soothe him. "Holmes, I," before I could finish, he hushed me, looking at my face. His eyes were full of terror. "Watson, please, just save your strength. Don't try to talk. I'll see you survive this. Just hold on." It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. I knew I had to try, for Holmes' sake if not my own.

I felt my eyes begin to close. The fight to keep breathing this long had sapped me of any extra strength. As I once again began to grow weaker, I heard Holmes yell my name and a strong, grief-stricken hand shaking my shoulder. Then, I could not feel anything.

* * *

**Holmes POV**

I felt my distress rise when Watson's eyes closed for the second time. "Watson, open your eyes! Watson, answer me! WATSON!" I shook his shoulder as vigorously as I could. He did not regain consciousness. I gently placed my hand over his mouth and nose. He was still breathing, but only just. I needed to get him out of here. He needed medical attention.

With this thought, I gathered my friend up. The movement must have caused him some pain. "Easy, old friend." I said, even though I knew he could not hear me. I took off for the hall at a run.

When I reached my destination, I all but kicked the door off its hinges. It did not take long for Lord Alistair to come to the door. He stood gaping as I brushed past him, carefully lying Watson's limp form on the sofa. "Mr. Holmes! What in God's name is going on? What happened?"

"Watson's been shot. He needs a doctor." I said as I grimly checked his pulse and breathing. They were so weak I could barely tell he was still alive. I turned to see the Lord stall gawking at me. "For Heaven's sake, man! Don't just stand there! Go get a doctor!" with a nod, he ran to do just that. I knelt next to Watson, holding his lifeless hand in my own."Watson, please hold on. Don't, don't go. I don't know what I will do if," I could not say any more.

It felt like forever before Lord Alistair returned with a doctor. He took one look at Watson and kicked me out of the room. I must have made three circuits around the kitchen until the living room door opened. When I saw him, I stopped. "Will he be alright, doctor?"

I could not keep my voice calm as I spoke. Blast it, I hardly showed my emotions. "Yes, he will need to rest but your brother is strong. He will recover. You may see him." it took me a second to realize what he was saying. He thought we were brothers. "We are not brothers. He's my best friend. He is like a brother to me. Thank you for coming so late, Doctor."

"Ah. Don't worry about it. I was glad to help." after seeing him out, I all but rushed back into the living room. "Watson? Are you awake my friend?" there was no reaction.

* * *

**Watson POV**

When I awoke, I opened my eyes with surprise. How was I alive? I looked around. I was lying on the sofa in the living room. Holmes slept in a chair pressed right against the sofa."Holmes?" I whispered my voice weak. As soon as I spoke, I began to cough. Holmes stirred at the noise. He rubbed at his face with a sigh then stopped, his grey eyes falling on my blue ones.

"Watson? You're awake!" He yelled, making me winch a little. "Holmes, are you," a fit of coughing stopped me. He supported me during my fit. "Trying to rouse the whole house?" I finished as he held out a glass of water for me. I sipped as carefully as possible. Holmes' eyes were full of worry. "How, how long?" I whispered. He hesitated.

Finally, he seemed to gather himself to answer me. "It's been two days, Watson. You have no idea how worried I was. Never do that again!" I knew exactly what I needed to say. "Don't worry, Holmes, I won't''

* * *

**An: I hope this is not too ooc.**


End file.
